A Thing
by Aaia
Summary: Erutis thinks Eclipse has a 'thing'. Chris is in love and Raenef chases a butterfly. RxE ERUxC


Disclaimer – I do not own Demon Diary. I'm obviously not making any money off of this.

Title: A Thing

Rating: K+

Summary: Erutis thinks Eclipse has a "thing" for Raenef. Chris is in love and Raenef chases a butterfly.

Warnings: Absolutely none for once

Pairings: Eclipse x Raenef and Erutis x Chris

Author Notes: This is the first Demon Diary fic I've ever posted on here and the first at my attempt to keep the characters their original selves. Aka, this is the first fic I've ever written where I've purposefully tried not to make the characters too OOC. It's a bit longer than my regular work, so I hope you guys like it! Review if you like it, or if you have constructive critism. I stress the constructive part.

* * *

"You have a thing for him, don't you?" Erutis asked the black haired demon. She was leaning against a pillar in the garden of Demon Lord Raenef V's Castle, watching the demon intently for how he would react to her question. 

Earlier that same day, Erutis had been teaching Chris how to properly wield a sword as Raenef V chased a butterfly. She was going to question why and how a butterfly could escape Eclipse's wrath, seeing as though he'd lost his temper with her and Chris that morning before breakfast was even through.

Said demon stopped her as the words were about to leave her mouth. He smiled. Actually, genuinely smiled; a slight color rising to his pronounced cheekbones.

Eclipse, the demon famous for his cruelty during the Hangma War, who never smiled, currently had a smile plastered upon his face, almost as if it belonged there.

Erutis could feel her jaw drop to the ground. She could also feel Chris' sword connecting with her head.

"What do you think you're doing!" Erutis yelled at Chris while she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"You weren't paying attention to me, so I thought I'd get your attention back." Chris shrugged, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

Erutis rolled her eyes, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the place where Eclipse had been occupying was now empty. She smiled to herself: Later she would confront him.

* * *

A confused Eclipse snapped Erutis out of the past. 

"What? Like a present?" Eclipse asked, putting his finger in the book he had been reading to mark his place.

Erutis sweat dropped. Everyone in the castle made fun of Raenef for being dimwitted, but perhaps they ought to share the embarrassment with-

"Stop that thought right there if you value your life." Eclipse told her without the bat of an eye.

"You can read minds!" Erutis cried, twitching slightly. If Eclipse really could read minds that meant her secret desire for-

"Yes, I know about your feelings for a certain cleric." Eclipse told her, picking up his book where he had left off.

"Eclipse. Do you have feelings for Raenef V?" Erutis asked, taking his book and, after marking his place, closed it.

"Of course I do. It's my duty as his servant-"

"I'm not talking about obligatory feelings, Eclipse. I'm talking about genuine feelings of care and love." Erutis said, staring into Eclipse's violet eyes, trying to find the truth behind the "big, bad demon" act.

Eclipse simply raised an eyebrow, took back his book and headed back into the castle.

Erutis fell to the ground with a sigh. She knew Raenef cared about Eclipse with everything he had. But the bigger question, well, the only question, was whether or not Eclipse cared about Raenef the same way.

Erutis sighed again.

"You've been doing that a lot tonight, you know that don't you?" Chris said, making his way over to Erutis and sitting on the bench that had previously been occupied by Eclipse.

"I haven't noticed. I've had other things on my mind other than the number of times I've sighed in one night." Erutis said, completely serious.

"Well, I'm here to inform you that you've sighed twice tonight." Chris said with a stupid smile that was actually really cute and flattering to his features.

Erutis could feel her eye twitch and she mentally smacked herself, while physically she beat her head on the stone bench Chris was seated on.

Chris grabbed her head, and slid his hands down so they rested on her cheeks. That is, when she had stopped trying to rid herself of any brain cells.

Chris tilted her face up towards him a smiled. "Eclipse paid a visit to me a little while ago. You wanna know what he said to me?"

Erutis was too shocked to respond, so Chris took her silence as an invitation to carry on.

"He told me that you love me too." Chris said before he brought his lips down onto Erutis'.

Her eyes went wide from shock but they slowly closed as she gave into what she had wanted since Raenef had brought Chris home.

* * *

Raenef snuggled into Eclipse's side as a protective arm encircled his waist. "What took you so long?" 

Eclipse smiled, trying to think of the perfect way to answer. "We don't have to hide our relationship at home anymore."

Raenef looked at Eclipse hopefully. He had never wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but Eclipse had insisted. But now… He just hoped this wasn't some kind of joke.

"No joke, love. Erutis knew something was going on. Well, she suspected that I 'have a thing' for you." Eclipse responded.

Raenef smiled. "Well do you, Mr. Big Bad Demon? Do you have a thing for little old me?"

As an answer, Eclipse pulled Raenef to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

All was right in the Castle of Demon Lord Raenef V.

--end--


End file.
